The Other Potter
by The Missing Girl
Summary: Marauders AU. Hermione Granger is not, in fact, a Granger. Rather, she's a Potter.
1. One

"Hermione!"

The girl's dark cinnamon colored eyes opened, and she turned to where her mother was standing out in the garden. "Yes, mum?" She called back. She stood and began to make her way towards her mother, book in hand and brushing off the dust from her skirt. Hermione ran her fingers through her dark, unruly curls as she made her way to her mother.

Mrs. Potter looked her over, tutting softly. "We're leaving for King's Cross in ten minutes, love," she stated, her own hand batting away the dirt. For some reason, her daughter loved to read outside when she could read inside and therefore still be clean.

As Hermione began to make her way back into their home, Dorea Potter called out, "And make sure your brother isn't trying to stow his broom in his trunk!"

The girl turned with a playful grin. "Why in the world would he do _that_, mum? After all, he knows that First Years aren't supposed to bring their own brooms to school." Before her mother could say anything, Hermione slipped inside. She made her way through the living room, where her father, Charlus Potter, was sipping on his tea. "Goodmorning, daddy," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He hummed, squeezing her hand before letting her go up the stairs. The long hall had many doors, though it was obvious which room was her and Jamie's. The door had a painted-on snitch that flew over the dark colored wood. It had been a compromise when they had finally convinced mum and dad to let them decorate their room. Neither of them had wanted the pastel yellow color that the room had been painted when their parents had discovered that they were having twins. Yet, Hermione didn't want the entire room to be quidditch themed, and James didn't want the entire room to be filled with books. In the compromise, she could use his bookshelves for her own use, and he could have the painted snitch, quaffles, and bludgers darting around.

"Jamie, mum says we're leaving in a few," Hermione said as she entered their shared bedroom. There was a small sense of melancholy as she did. Their parents had agreed that they could share a room until they went off to Hogwarts. But then, Hermione would be taking the room across the hall.

Her brother, James, was her best friend. Though they had their differences - she never liked quidditch and he never had quite the same fondness for reading as she did - they were siblings. They had never been around other children much, since their parents were so much older. That, and they lived in the middle of nowhere.

"Alright, alright, just help me get this in!"

Hermione's eyes landed on where her brother was trying to successfully hide his broom inside his trunk. She could tell from the clothes - which she had helped him fold perfectly last night - that littered the floor that he had already tried to cover it with those. "Have you ever considered not bringing it? After all, that would save mum a heart attack."

The taller boy - despite it being by half an inch, he still insisted on emphasizing the fact that he was, in fact, taller - glared at her as he stopped his movements. "Shut up and help me."

With a roll of her eyes, Hermione helped him hide his broom. Once finished, he had on that charming smile once more. "Thanks, 'Mione," he said as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"James- let- l-let go!" Hermione stammered, trying to push him off. He smirked as he finally let his arms drop, watching as her lip pursed. He shut the lid of his trunk just as their father came in.

"Ready?" Charlus asked, waving his wand to shrink the two trunks. On the top of Hermione's was an elaborate _H_ and a _J_ in the same style was on James's. He put the shrunken trunks into his pocket, before picking up James and throwing him over his shoulder. He then did the same with Hermione, their riotous giggles filling the halls as he carried them downstairs. "IT IS I, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL CHARLUS! I'M GOING TO EAT UP THIS PRINCE AND THIS PRINCESS IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

"Daddy!" Hermione exclaimed as she burst into giggles.

James was kicking, a wide grin on his face. "You'll never take us alive!"

Dorea Potter stood at the bottom of the stairs, her arms crossed over her chest. But even she couldn't help but break what was supposed to be her motherly 'I'm-not-sure-if-I-approve-of-this' look.

When they finally apparated to Platform 9¾, James and Hermione had long since been put down. Dorea was fussing over them, checking for any signs of disarray. "You two better write to your father and me at least once a week, if not more. If I go a week without a letter, I'll be up at Hogwarts before you can say, 'Merlin's beard!'"

All around them, mothers were sending their children off in similar ways. Many other first years were looking at the Hogwarts Express in wonder, while older students tried to get away from their mothers so they could meet their friends on the train.

Charlus looked down on his son, squatting slightly so they were eye level. "Take care of your sister," he whispered so said girl wouldn't hear. "She's a bit too trusting of people, you know that." James nodded solemnly, knowing exactly how trusting his sister could be. It's what worried all of them. Anytime they went to Diagon Alley, she was always willing to say hi to people. She still had a lot of the wide-eyed wonder most children lost by age eleven, like James.

He then tugged on his daughter's hand, who turned to look at him with big brown eyes much like his wife's. "I want you to write me as soon as you get to visit the Hogwarts library," he stated with an encouraging smile. If there was one thing the small girl was excited about, it was learning more about her magic and the Hogwarts library. He had given her his own copy of Hogwarts: A History just last year, and he would bet that she had read it no less than four times, simply for trying to learn as much about the castle as possible.

Dorea placed a hand on both of her children's heads, her fingers gently running their the dark curls that adorned them. "Remember, no matter what House you're sorted into, we will always love you," she reassured them. It seemed as though she shot a dark look over in one direction, but when Hermione looked, all she saw were other mothers with other children.

The whistle blew, and Hermione immediately began to pull on James's hand. "Jamie, come on! We can't miss the train!" She then began to pull James towards the Hogwarts Express as he waved goodbye to their parents.

James began to look around for a compartment as Hermione began to rant. "I really hope I get placed in Ravenclaw. I know that dad was in Gryffindor and mum was in Slytherin, and that they're hoping we'll be in one of those, but I think that Ravenclaw is the best House."

"Please, Gryffindor is clearly the best," he stated as he poked his head into a compartment. He grinned as he realized there was only one boy about their age sitting down, and he immediately pulled Hermione inside with him. "Mind if we join you?"

The sandy-haired boy looked up in shock, his green eyes wide. Hermione noted the scars running through his eyebrow and also on his chin and her concern showed on her face plainly. After a few moments, he nodded with a thick swallow.

"I'm James Potter, and this is my younger sister, Hermione." The two eleven-year-olds took a seat across from him, Hermione's ankles folded delicately as her mother had taught her.

The girl's dark eyes flashed as she looked up at her brother. "You're only older by thirteen minutes!" She pouted slightly as James stuck his tongue out at her.

"It's thirteen minutes, nonetheless," he replied stubbornly. He then turned his hazel eyes to the boy. "And you are?"

"I'm Remus Lupin," he said quietly, looking up in surprise as James held out a hand for him to shake. Despite being seemingly shy, Remus's grip was firm as he shook the proffered hand.

It became quiet in the compartment, until Hermione's eyes found the rather large book that was next to the boy. "Do you like reading?" She asked softly, her eyes watching him warily. She could tell that he was rather jumpy, reading to run away at a moment's notice. It was the why that bothered her. Hermione didn't like when people were upset, and she also didn't like it when she didn't know why they were upset.

Remus nodded, a slow smile forming on his lips. "You could say that."

They all jumped slightly as the door slammed open, a tall boy strutting inside. "Hello, I'm Sirius Black." His hair was slicked back, his gray eyes calculating. He was dressed in the finest robes.

James seemed to know him as he raised his eyebrows, standing as well. "I'm James Potter."

"A Potter?" Sirius Black sneered as he eyed the boy. He was a few inches taller, maybe three, than James. Without asking for permission, he took a seat next to Remus. "I'm betting that I'll be sorted into Slytherin. It's the best House of all of them, I will have you know."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Actually Ravenclaw is."

"And who are you?" Sirius's eyes raked over her, like a butcher looked at a piece of meat.

"I'm Hermione Potter," she replied, holding out her hand for him to shake.

He didn't seem to get the concept, as he instead kissed her hand. "Pleasure," he stated, though clearly displeased as Hermione fought against wiping the back of her hand against her skirt.

James had put on a cool facade as he watched the two. Despite the look of distaste on his sister's face, he knew that she was too kind, too sweet to not give him a chance. It was exactly why James had to be on his guard. "Despite what my sister says, Gryffindor is the best of all."

Hermione refrained from answering. Instead, she chose to curl up beside the window with one of her books. Remus joined in on the conversation soon enough, starting with small comments. When the trolley came around, Hermione stood up and left, deciding to make a visit to the bathroom.

She was on her way back when she bumped into a taller body.

"Watch where you're going," a smooth voice warned, a slight chuckle following.

Hermione looked up with bright eyes, to see a boy with platinum blonde hair towering over her. He had piercing silver eyes and his lips were curled up in a smirk. "I apologize," she said quietly with a nod of her head.

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Lucius Malfoy, third year, love," he said as he took her hand and pressed a kiss to the back.

Unlike when Sirius had kissed her hand, Hermione didn't feel the need to wipe it off. "Hermione Potter, first year," she replied, her cheeks going a bit pink when he called her love.

Lucius nodded, a welcoming smile on his lips. "I thought that you might be a first year. I'm sure I would've remembered someone as small as a kitten."

Hermione indignantly crossed her arms over her chest. "I am not as small as a kitten, I will have you know."

The boy laughed, and she found that she liked the sound. "Of course. Let me know if you ever need anything, kitten."

Before Hermione could respond, he had gone. She found her way back to the compartment where her brother and the two boys plus one she didn't know were still talking.

"Hermione, this is Peter Pettigrew," James said with a grin as his sister dropped onto the seat next to him once more.

She nodded once at him, taking the sight of him in. He was as short as her, with dirty blonde hair. His nose was slightly upturned, his face pudgy like the rest of his body. "Pleasure," she stated clearly, before turning back to the window.


	2. Two

When the train finally stopped, the first thing that Hermione noticed was the crowds. All the students were fighting to get out there first, which was not something that she longed to do. So she made Jamie and the others wait until most of them had gone, before letting Jamie lead her out of the carriage, hand in hand. He may be a boy trying to impress his friends, but his sister always came first.

Hermione glanced over to where a majority of the students were heading, towards the carriages. She saw a flash of blonde hair, and suddenly her eyes were locking with deep gray ones. Lucius Malfoy nodded at her with a soft smile, before joining the other students. Hermione sat there for a second, not sure what it was supposed to mean. Boys were so confusing no matter how old they were.

"Jamie, look over there!" Hermione whispered, nodding towards a rather large man that was leading other first years along. He had an unruly beard that looked as though he needed to run a comb through it desperately.

"Come on, you lot!" The man said as he spotted the five children. He had a large smile on his face. "I'm Rubeus Hagrid. I'm the gamekeeper up at Hogwarts."

He led them to a lake that was glittering in the moonlight - "The Black Lake," Hermione said under her breath. Everyone else was getting into boats, so they somehow fit all five of them inside one.

Sirius raised an eyebrow as they all got in. "What do you reckon the chance of one of us falling in is?"

James shot him a glare, taking the seat in between Hermione and Sirius. Always the protective one, he is. "What do you think the chance of me hexing you is if you try anything?"

The girl smiled as she watched them. She knew the start of a friendship if she saw one, especially with her brother. If only Sirius would drop the Slytherin is the best attitude and Jamie wasn't so protective, she mused.

Remus seemed to be thinking the same thing. He was seated next to her, and his lip was quirked up in amusement. "I give it two days before they're the best of friends," he whispered. He definitely wasn't as shy as he had first been, but he still spoke with a quiet voice most of the time. Hermione liked it. Despite the fact that her brother was raised to keep a gentle voice around her and other girls, he was a boy, and boys got rowdy.

"I'll bet you one chocolate frog that it's one day," she replied, knowing that her mother would be outraged if she knew that she was betting, even if it was just with candy.

"You've got a deal," Remus said confidently, and they shook hands on it.

Behind them, Peter was sitting quietly. Hermione couldn't help but feel a bit wary about him, and it wasn't just because he looked a bit like a sewer rat. She shook it off. He was just another kid like her.

Remus suddenly took in a harsh breath. Hermione turned to see what he was looking at, and her eyes widened as she realized that it was Hogwarts. "It's better than the book's pictures," she murmured, holding onto the edge of the boat. She could hear laughter and chatter from the other boats, and even a splash once or twice.

"I bet that's a surprise," James chuckled, his hand squeezing hers. "Perhaps you'll stop living with your nose in a book? And maybe come with me to Gryffindor?"

Hermione seemed to pause as the boats pulled up to shore. If she did end up in Ravenclaw… She'd be separate from Jamie for the first time in her life. Not only would she be in a different dorm, but she'd be in an entirely different tower. "We will see," she said quietly.

They were led up to the front doors of the castle, where a tall woman was waiting. "I am Professor McGonagall. Follow me." Everyone had gone quiet as soon as she had spoken, and everyone was quiet as they were led inside. The castle was grand and beautiful, and she could see the portraits moving as their occupants looked down upon the first years.

There was another set of large, ornate doors ahead, and McGonagall threw them open, before leading them inside. There were four tables filled with students, Hermione noted, feeling all of their eyes on them. There was Slytherin, then Ravenclaw, then Hufflepuff, and finally Gryffindor.

Several names were called to go sit up on the stool, to put the Sorting Hat on. There were cheers as they were sorted into their houses. "Sirius Black!" McGonagall called out, and Hermione watched as the tall boy tried to appear confident as he walked up. It was strange. He had been so sure of himself on the train, that he was going to be in Slytherin, but now he was seemingly nervous.

Sirius sat on the stool, the Hat placed on his head. Like the others, a look of surprise crossed his features. The Sorting Hat paused, a frown on it's face. Then finally… "GRYFFINDOR!"

Cheers rang up from the Gryffindor table, though several at the Slytherin table seemed shocked, as well as many at Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Beside her, James seemed to be in shock, a wide grin on his face. "He's in Gryffindor," he said quietly.

"Remus Lupin!"

The quiet boy went up, a bit scared. But the Sorting Hat had barely been placed on his head when it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

James seemed to be over the moon already. Two people that he considered friends were in Gryffindor, where he was sure him and his sister would be. There was no way that Hermione would separate from him, after all. He held her hand as they waited for her name to be called.

"Hermione Potter!"

He squeezed her hand once more, before letting her go. Hermione glanced back at him, her cinnamon eyes looking for some kind of reassurance. And James knew what kind of reassurance she needed. She needed to be reassured that even if she did choose Ravenclaw, he would still love her. Swallowing, he nodded, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

Hermione sat up on the stool shakily, her eyes running over the Great Hall. She could see Lucius at the Slytherin table, watching anxiously. She could see Sirius and Remus at the Gryffindor table. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head, and she jumped in surprise as she heard a voice.

"A Potter, I see…"

_I want to be where I will flourish_, Hermione thought, deciding that perhaps she could give Gryffindor a chance.

"You are brave," the Hat chuckled, the voice raspy. "But that is only for your brother."

_I don't want to leave him._

"But sometimes, you have to get a little freedom if you're going to fly." She felt as though the Hat was sorting through her mind, through her memories. "You are intelligent and clever, with a thirst for knowledge. You already know which House you should be in. But part of you doesn't want to believe it, simply because you don't want to leave your brother."

_I love him. He's my other half_, she thought defensively.

The Sorting Hat paused, thinking over his words. "You remind me of a woman from long ago. She was fiercely protective of her family and those she loved, but the way she defended them was with wit and cleverness."

_Place me where you think I should be._

"RAVENCLAW!"

Those sitting at the Ravenclaw table jumped up, clapping rapidly as she joined them with a bright smile. Even some at Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor were clapping. She caught Jamie's eye, and he nodded at her. He seemed to be shining with pride as she took a seat among them. He then went up himself, and the Hat wasn't even on his head before it placed him in Gryffindor.

Then there was Peter. Hermione watched closely as the Hat debated over him. The Great Hall was deathly silent.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione was shocked, but she clapped anyway. She had expected him to be in Hufflepuff. After all, he was kind, and she supposed that he would be more loyal than brave.

After a short welcoming message from Dumbledore, the food appeared on the tables. "Hello, Hermione, I'm Georgia Versaille," a blonde from across the table greeted, shaking her hand. "I'm Head Girl this year." There were only seven new Ravenclaws this year, as it was a small class size. Georgia was shaking all of their hands, welcoming them to Hogwarts and to Ravenclaw, respectively. "Despite the fact that some people see us as snobs, for always reading and giving out facts, we're a family," she assured them.

After dinner, they were led to Ravenclaw Tower. Georgia led all of them up a tall, spiral staircase, and at the top was a dark door with a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. "Instead of passwords, the door gives out riddles," she explained as she knocked once.

"Brothers and sisters - I have none. But this man's father is my father's son. Who is the man?" The knocker asked, and Hermione peered at it closely. It was an excellent bit of magic.

This man's father is my father's son… "The man is my son," Hermione suddenly said, and the door swung open. Everyone seemed shocked that she was able to figure it out, as a little first year.

Ravenclaw Tower was stunning. It had large bay windows filled with cushions, perfect places for reading. There were chaise lounges and a fireplace. There was even a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw over by one of the many, many bookcases that lined the wall. Everything was done in shades of dark blue and bronze.

"Now, it is tradition that when a Ravenclaw leaves Hogwarts for the final time, they are to leave a copy of their favorite book," Georgia explained, waving at all the books. "There are books here that date back thousands of years. It is rumored that even Rowena Ravenclaw herself left a book, though no one really knows which one it could be."

There were two doors on either side of the Common Room. "On the left is the boys', on the right is the girls'." The three new Ravenclaw boys were led up the boys' dorm, and Georgia then led the girls up their own staircase. "This is your dorm, the first year dorm," she said as she opened up the dorm. The four poster beds were covered in sky blue silk, with canopies to match. There were two bay windows like the ones downstairs, as well as bookshelves.

"It's perfect…," one of the other girls, Elizabeth Vane, said under her breath.

"My thoughts exactly," Hermione agreed as they shared a smile.


End file.
